doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
I Hate Doraemon!?
'I Hate Doraemon!? ' is an episode from the 1979 series. Plot Nobita and Doraemon are having a huge fight and unbeknownst to both of them, they are being watched by Sewashi and Dorami via the Time TV, both of them looking concerned. As Nobita and Doraemon continue to physically confront one another, Tamako shows up and orders them to stop fighting. After seeing their quarrel, Sewashi starts to question whether sending Doraemon to help Nobita out was a good idea. Dorami tries to convince him otherwise, but Sewashi is still worried and decides to send Dorami to the present to look after Nobita and Doraemon. Back in the present day, Nobita and Doraemon are still not in good terms as they are eating dinner with their backs turned against each other, much to the dismay of Tamako and Nobisuke. As Doraemon leaves the kitchen and heads back to Nobita's room, Dorami shows up and they have a happy reunion. Dorami tells him that he's been feeling depressed and Doraemon tells her about his troubles with Nobita. Nobita overhears the conversation and angrily calls Doraemon useless before shutting the door and leaving, causing Doraemon to declare that he wants to go back to the future. Later on, Dorami explains what's going on to Sewashi, who asks Dorami to fix the situation. The next morning, Dorami tries to wake Nobita up for school and uses the Dream glasses and Dream controller to view Nobita's dream and turn it into a nightmare so that he can wake up. Later on, Doraemon wakes up to wake Nobita up only to find him missing and his futon already folded. Dorami shows up and tells Doraemon that Nobita's already gone to school which relieves him. Doraemon asks Dorami whether she wants to play but Dorami states she's going to look after Nobita. Doraemon tries to demotivate her by saying Nobita is hopeless and will never change, but Dorami refuses to lose her faith in him. Dorami takes out her laptop and sees that Nobita has fallen asleep in class once again. Dorami takes out the Dream Controller again and makes it such that Shizuka shows up in Nobita's dream, tells him that she likes him and would like him even more if he stops sleeping and study harder. This motivates Nobita to the point that he wakes up and yells that he'll do his best much to the shock of Sensei and everyone else in class. Doraemon looks on with relief and he and Dorami decide to fly to school to keep a further eye on Nobita. They see Nobita lagging behind at the track and Doraemon comes up with the idea of using a rocket to make Nobita go faster. Dorami advises him not to do that and Doraemon angrilly asks her why. Dorami reveals to him that she came to trade places with him on behalf of Sewashi. Doraemon refuses but Dorami reminds him that he's been worn down by his issues with Nobita. As they continue to see Nobita struggle in track, Dorami takes out the Self Confidence Helmet and Invisible Spray to boost Nobita's confidence and make him run faster on track. This in turn delights Sensei and everyone else in class. Later that day, Nobita comes back home and is estatic on how good his day has been. He decides to take a nap despite Doraemon's protests and then immediately wakes up thanks to sleeping on Dorami's Instant Napping Pillow. Nobita asks Dorami if she has a gadget that could generate a fun book and Dorami pulls out the Quiz Ray and shoots it on Nobita's backpack. She asks Nobita to take out the books in his backpack and he does only to find two quiz books much to his delight. Nobita works on the quiz books until he's finished and shows them to Dorami who reveals that in reality they're his homework books and that he has finished his homework. This makes Nobita really happy while Doraemon tells him that he got most of his answers wrong. Nobita immediately scoffs him off and Dorami uses the Hustler to help Nobita gain enough energy to go out and play. As Doraemon sees Nobita play soccer with his friends, he sadly ponders that Nobita might indeed be better off with Dorami instead of him, recalling how he didn't go to school late, did well on track and even completed his homework thanks to her efforts. As Doraemon arrives back home and into Nobita's room, he finds Sewashi who tells him that he can return back to the future for awhile. Doraemon accepts the offer while hiding the tears that are welling up. Just then, Nobita arrives and greets Sewashi. Sewashi tells him that Dorami is going to take care of him for a few days while Doraemon goes back to the future. Doraemon tells him that he'll become a better robot when he comes back so that they won't fight ever again. Realizing how badly he behaved all this time, Nobita tearfully pleads to Doraemon to not go back to the future, promising that he will not misuse his gadgets ever again and call them useless. Doraemon in turn declares that he doesn't want to go back to the future and the two share a tearful reunion. While all this is happening, Sewashi and Dorami decide to head back to the future, content that the conflict is over. The next day, Doraemon and Nobita are quarreling yet again. As Sewashi and Dorami view their fight on the Time TV, they both conclude that their fight is out of sibling love and not hatred for one another. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Dorami *Sewashi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Sensei Gadgets used *Time TV *Dream Glasses *Dream Controller *Dorami's Laptop *Take-copter *Self Confidence Helmet *Invisible Spray *Instant Napping Pillow *Hustler *Time Machine Trivia * This is the first episode to use the orange opening title card which will become a mainstay up until Parallel Planet, the first episode to feature the new character designs, and also the first episode where Gian, Suneo, and Shizuka wear their iconic outfits which would become their signature outfits for the rest of the series. ** Gian: orange shirt with a yellow stripe, blue pants ** Sueno: turquoise shirt and yellow ochre shorts ** Shizuka: pink dress (which was carried from the 1973 anime) See also *Goodbye, Nobita! Doraemon, Goes Back To The Future (2006 adaptation) Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes in 1981 Category:Episodes centered around Doraemon Category:Episodes centered around Dorami Category:Episodes centered around Nobita